Never
by kateandharvey
Summary: Alice returns to Wonderland, and things between her and the Hatter become more than friendly. When Hatter opens up to her, she realizes just how awkward he and life in Wonderland is.


A/N: This is my first Alice in Wonderland fic, so if the characters are a little out of character, please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Alice in Wonderland" or any of its characters.

**Never**

** kateandharvey**

It was odd really, her return to Underland. It had only been but a hot second after she'd drunk the purple Jabberwocky blood that she realized she'd made a mistake. The Hatter's eyes haunted her, and the look in them as he was begging her to stay was indescribable. So quickly, she rushed out to the waiting crowd and voiced everything she'd thought about everyone. Then, as her mother screamed her name, she ran back to the rabbit hole. Back to her home. Back to Hatter.

After she'd remembered how exactly to get through the door without so much trouble as she'd had the first time, she went about her way, walking through the trees and bushes, and towards the tea party she was sure was going on. And as she did so, she thought about what she  
was doing. Does she really want to live here? Leave her mother and sister, and the memories of her father to live in a land that until  
only a few hours ago she'd thought was completely in her mind? She doubted herself, something that was one of her more unattractive  
qualities... She'd made a rush of things after drinking the blood, and now she was unsure if her decision was the right one. But as she came to the clearing where the trees started to thin, and the green grass lay under a long table filled with items for having tea, she doubted  
no longer. This was her home, this was where she belonged.

As soon as she came to the end of the thinned bushes, her eyes locked on the crazy orange hair, and the hat, and finally... The face. And she ran straight to him, seeing only for a moment the grin that began to appear to her left, and in quickly dodging a tea cup thrown at her, she reached her destination. "Hatter." She smiled, and waited for him to look up at her.

When he did, his eyes weren't there normal green. A darker color, a more depressing color. But the color faded quickly, and was replaced by the green she'd grown so accustomed to seeing. "Alice." He breathed, and then an understanding smile appeared on his face, and he stood up, looking closer at her. "Alice." He said with more confidence, and he placed his hands on her cheeks, praying for her to be real, and not just a distant memory.

She placed her hands over his own, and smiled. "Hello, Hatter."

It wasn't definite how long they stayed there like that, not only connected by touch but by souls... The moment was broken when a large grin appeared between their close faces. " Well, well, well..." He drawled, glancing between the two of them. But the cat was ignored.

"I need a place to stay." She smiled at him, if a little unsure of what she was asking.

Hatter shook his head, jolting himself out of his stare that was fixed on her. "Why, you'll stay with me, of course!" His smile shrunk just a  
bit. "That is, if you want to... I know I'm not the best living mate, but I think we'll get along okay. That is, we've gotten along just fine up 'till now, so I don't really understand the problem with you and I stayin' together, because we don't fight much, and it'll be pretty peaceful and I can cook ya breakfast, served with tea, of course, and I-"

"Hatter!" She smiled as he mumbled a _'fine' _"In the Windmill?"

He shook his head, "Actually, right after your departure, The Queen offered me a little house over the hill... Where we could live, er, stay... Where you could stay, and I could- How long are you here for?" He nervously whispered his question, afraid of the answer.

Alice shrugged, "I don't know..." She then smiled, "I'd like to stay forever, if that's fine with you."

His eyes sparkled, "Why, it's mighty fine with me!"

And Alice smiled. "Well we need to get going with this moving stuff, because I'm getting very tired.."

Hatter nodded, "Yes, right!" He looked around, "It seems we've been left." All of the other guests at the party were gone. Chessur, Thackery, Mallymkun...He smiled, "So come along, and I'll have you visit with the queen while I finish movin'."

Alice nodded, "Sounds wonderful." And they heated towards Mirana's Castle.

* * *

"Alice!" Mirana exclaimed, walking over to greet the girl that had saved her world not so long ago. "What _are _you doing here?" She smiled, holding Alice's hands in her own.

Alice glanced at Hatter standing next to her. "I had to come back. This is my home." She paused, "I'm staying, too. For good."

Mirana glanced from Alice to Hatter and back again, sensing something. "Well, I'm so very glad you're here! Come, please, and have a seat."

"Actually, Your Majesty," Hatter began, a little nervous suddenly, "I wanted to take you up on that offer of the house over the hill."

Mirana nodded slowly, "Alright..." She once again glanced between the two of them. "Is there something you two would like to tell me?"

Alice's brow furrowed, "What about?"

Mirana saw in her eyes that the girl really had no idea what she was talking about. "Never mind. Tarrant, you just come and sit. I'll have the guards move everything for you. It'll be done before you know it." She smiled, and Hatter followed her orders, sitting down on the plump couch next to Alice, as the Queen left the room. "I'll return in just a moment."

Alice turned to look at Hatter in surprise. "She calls you Tarrant?"

He shrugged, "Sometimes."

"Well," Alice began, "May I call you Tarrant?"

Tarrant nodded, his eyes fixed on Alice's mouth. Her saying his name was making him go crazy, more so than he usually was. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't remove his gaze from her lips. He found himself having all kinds of odd feelings, not really understanding what exactly he was feeling. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins, and for a moment he thought he was going mad. But no, this was not what he felt when he was going mad. This was a completely new sensation. It was as if there was a light behind Alice... He couldn't help but stare at her lips, wondering what it would be like to... No, he couldn't possibly. And Alice? It was wrong, and he didn't even know what to do. He'd never kissed someone before...

"Tarrant?" She called, "Tarrant?"

He was broken from his thoughts,"Sorry." But his gaze still remained on her lips.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked.

His gaze finally broke from her mouth. "No reason."

But there was a reason. She was about to insist, when she thought better of it. Instead she asked him, "Tarrant?" This caught his attention. "Do you... Do you want to..." She swallowed, and suddenly fearing she was wrong, she lost her confidence and whispered, "Kiss me?"

His green eyes quickly changed to a bright lilac color, one she had never seen on him before. She was worried until she noticed the blush that rose in his cheeks. He shrugged, and put his hand on her cheek, his gaze returning to her mouth. He whispered, "I don't know what I want anymore." At this statement, she quickly recognized the color as fear, and uncertainty.

"Have you..." She hesitated but a moment before continuing, "Have you ever kissed someone?"

He looked down, and then shook his head negatively. "But I'd really like to... with you."

The honesty and innocence in his eyes was enough to convince Alice that everything would be okay. Somehow, this would all turn out. "Then do it."

He looked into her eyes for confirmation of what he'd heard, and slowly leaned forward. The minute his lips touched hers, all of the unknown feelings inside him exploded and multiplied by the millions. Suddenly, he knew what to do. One hand still held her cheek, and the other found its way to her hair.

In the doorway, Mirana stood next to a floating cat with a large grin. "I do believe, Your Majesty," He began, "That Mallymkun owes us some money..."

THE END!


End file.
